


[Podfic]As Meat Loves Salt

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [96]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My mom wanted me to be a butcher." And in this universe, he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]As Meat Loves Salt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [As Meat Loves Salt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071607) by [poisonivory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivory/pseuds/poisonivory). 



You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bdaredevil%5Dasmeatlovessalt.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bdaredevil%5Dasmeatlovessalt.m4b)


End file.
